I Will Never Stop Loving You
by Happii Haden
Summary: Sasori's changed, he got a drug addiction from a certain albino, and has been neglecting poor Deidara. The blonde's had enough. Big fight! Rated T for lots of swearing!


_**Random one-shot. Er, yeah...I have a request and Sexy Stalker due. But I wanted to do this before I forget. **_

_**Warnings: dark themed, lots of yelling, swearing, drug addictions, and fluff!**_

_**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto!**_

__ Deidara slammed his bedroom door, sobbing his way over to the bed. He hated this, he really did. Him and Sasori were fighting again. Not over their art, but how the redhead would come home all drugged up. Deidara loved the redhead. But, when he comes home high, he gets all pissed and ignores the blonde. So when the blonde tries to talk to him or get his attention, the redhead would just glare and disappear to his workshop. Then the blonde would be left alone, his heart clenching. He blamed Sasori's addiction on himself sometimes. The blonde was the one to introduce Hidan to the redhead. He thought Sasori would ignore the albino, but Hidan would just keep on insisting. How Deidara met someone like Hidan, was a mystery to him. The blonde wasn't a druggie, hell he barely ever drank.

The blonde sniffled quietly and rested his head against his pillow. The house was quiet. Earlier was not. He closed his mind, letting it drift back to the earlier hours.

Sasori stumbled into the house with a pissed off expression he usually wore. Deidara smiled and ran up to him hugging the redhead. "hi Danna, I'm glad you're home, yeah! I missed you!" his heart clenched waiting for the redhead's respond. Sasori gave some sort of smile, "yeah, missed ya too, baby" Deidara smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "well, I gotta go" he gave a small chuckle, "Konan wanted me to pick some stuff up from her house. I told her I would come when you got back, so you would know where I was, yeah." Sasori nodded. The blonde licked his lips, "see ya in a bit, Danna" Sasori gave him a small wave. Deidara sighed and walked out of the house.

Once Deidara returned, he put the stuff up and went to go change. Konan had gave him a nice little outfit he could wear for his Danna. They hadn't been intimate in awhile. He peeked his head out the crack of the door. His Danna was sitting in his chair watching a movie or some sort. Perfect. He smiled and came up from behind Sasori, sliding sexily in his Danna's lap.

"Danna~" he purred. Sasori grunted, "I'm not in the mood Dei" the blonde frowned, "b-but Danna..." the redhead rolled his eyes and pushed the blonde out of his lap. Deidara looked down sadly, "I just wanted to do something with you Danna, yeah" another grunt from the elder male, "so whoring yourself on me?" the blonde jaw dropped and looked at Sasori with wide eyes, "h-how could you say that, yeah?" "easily, now go away. You're annoying me" the blonde's eyes started to water. "the hell, Danna? Why are you treating me like this, yeah? I want to do _something_ with you. It's like you never have time for me anymore, yeah" he let tears slide down his cheeks.

Sasori rolled his eyes again. "don't have time for sluts." Deidara stood astonished. "since when am I a slut, yeah! I want sex, so that makes me a slut, whore, fucking cunt? I'm sorry for only being human, Sasori, yeah!" the redhead glared at the blonde, "go the fuck away Deidara" anger rose in the blonde's eyes. "go the fuck away? I FUCKING LIVE HERE!" he yelled at the other. "yeah, well so do I. NOW GET THE HELL OUT!" Sasori yelled back.

Tears of frustration and anger ran down the blonde's face. "WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING MAKE ME, YEAH!" Sasori stood up now eye level with the blonde. No matter how scared the blonde was, he wasn't bout to back down. "I don't fucking need you" Deidara growled, "I can't handle all the shit you put on me, yeah. You know I don't even get the slightest hint of affection from you anymore? It hurts, yeah. It fucking hurts" brown eyes glared, "does it look like I give a fuck? No. I could fucking careless. You could be on the ground dying by my hands, for all I care."

Deidara stared with hurt-angry filled eyes. "so you wouldn't care if I just fucking walked out right now, yeah?" Sasori scoffed, "who you gonna go to? Your parents? The ones that fucking kicked you out for being gay?" the blonde clenched his fists. "SHUT UP SASORI! YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT THEM LIKE THAT! YOU DON'T HEAR ME FUCKING TALKING ABOUT YOUR DEAD PARENTS, YEAH!" Sasori glared and balled his fists. "don't fucking bring them into this" he growled. Deidara's bit his lip and stared Sasori in the eyes. "I love Sasori. You're not him anymore. What happen to the Sasori that would hold my hand and tell me he loved me and would be with me for eternity"

"he grew up and discovered the real life, is not a walk in the park" Deidara swallowed hard, "so are you trying to say, you don't love me anymore, yeah?" the blonde swore he saw the Akasuna's eyes soften. But as always it was covered up with either anger or no emotion at all. "about time you got it through your thick ass skull. I fucking rather date pinky (1) next door." Deidara let out a sob, "FUCKING FINE! I'M FUCKING CLAIMING THE BED, YOU CAN SLEEP SOMEWHERE ELSE! I HATE YOU, YEAH! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" and with that the blonde ran back into his room sobbing, leaving us where we started.

Deidara became startled when he heard a soft knock. "Dei...baby...please come out...I'm sorry" Deidara choked back his sob and buried his face in his pillow. "Deidara, please. Just let me in...I'm sorry, I'm an idiot okey? Please, baby? I really hate it when you're upset." Sasori's soft voice pleaded. Deidara scoffed, "s-should of thought of that before you called me a whore, yeah" Sasori frowned on the other side of the door. "you know I didn't mean it. Please...Dei...can't we try to talk this out?"Deidara clenched at his chest, "no, I fucking hate you!"

A unbearable pain shot through Sasori's heart. "baby, you don't hate me." "yeah I do!" Sasori sighed and left the door. Time to do this the hard way. Quietly, he went out the front door and went around their house, and to their bedroom window. He opened it and crawled through. He landed in the bathroom. They had a huge window placed right next to their huge bath, just to annoy their homophobic neighbor. The redhead smiled at the memories, then became pained again. He pushed that away and sat on the bed, opposite of his lover.

Deidara felt the other half of the bed sink in slightly, he groaned. The redhead must of gone through the emergency window. Sasori had rigged it so if either of them were in trouble, or locked out of the house, they could easily get back in. "baby..." the redhead ran his hand down the other's back. Deidara trembled lightly and whimpered. Sasori frowned, "hey lets get you dressed, I wanna take you somewhere." Deidara didn't move. The redhead sighed softly but none-the-less started to change the blonde. The other didn't move, as if he was a creation from Sasori himself; a puppet.

Sasori carried the out to the car and set him in the passenger seat, buckling him in. He quickly got into the driver's seat and buckled himself up and started the car. "baby, I don't like seeing you like this..." he frowned and caressed the blonde's cheek. "you shouldn't be driving, yeah" Deidara mumbled. Sasori sighed and kissed the blonde's temple, "I'm sober, when you're hurt" the blonde looked out the window. Sasori sighed and backed out of the drive way.

The blonde watched the scenery pass them, as Sasori drove. He felt as if he could burst into tears again. His heart ached so much. He eyes the hand on his thigh. The redhead rubbed it affectionately. Deidara sighed, and let Sasori rest his hand on his.

Time passed, and Deidara had fell asleep. "baby, were here." Sasori said softly, nudging the blonde. Blue eyes cracked open, he groaned. The redhead held his hand out and helped Deidara out of the car. The blonde stumped sleepily into his arms. As soon as Deidara became fully awake, his eyes widen at the site before them. "remember this place?" of course the blonde did! It was where him and Sasori had their first date.

The redhead led them over to the lake and sat on the bench, pulling the blonde close to him. "Deidara..." the blonde looked up at him. "I really am sorry. I know you probably won't forgive me. But I wouldn't forgive me either" he gave a soft sigh and held the blonde closer. "I know I'm not the best guy out there, and you were right. I have changed, I haven't been giving you any signs of love, I made you sit alone, while I did drugs, and ruined our relationship." the blonde slightly cuddle up to the redhead, it was kinda cold outside. "I'll do anything for you. Tell me to jump off a bridge, I would. I'd rip out my heart and give it to you, if you asked. I'll leave the house, so you won't have to see me. But only one thing I can't promise to do for you." Deidara swallowed hard and spoke almost inaudibly, "w-what is it?" Sasori lifted Deidara's chin up, so they were making eye contact. "I'll never stop loving you. Even if you throw things at me, yell at me, tell me you hate me, and even try to kill me. I will _**never**_ stop loving you"

Deidara's eyes watered and he sobbed into the redhead's chest. "Deidara, I'm going to stop all this useless drug shit. I want to focus on the thing that means more than the entire world to me." he stroked the soft blonde hair. He carefully back off the blonde and got on the ground. Deidara gave him a look. "god Deidara, I love you more than words can describe. I meant to do this a lot earlier. But I was blinded, from what I really loved. You. So, if you could ever find it in your heart, to still love me..." Sasori's pleading brown eyes looked up into soft blue ones. "will you marry me?" he pulled out a small box and opened it.

The blonde stopped breathing. Here was his ex-lover, on the ground proposing to him. Could Sasori really change over night for him. He looked into the usual emotionless brown eyes of the redhead's. This time he saw tons of emotions run through; pain, guilt, forgiveness, love, and fear. Fear of being rejected and losing his love. "S-Sasori Danna...

-  
>The next morning Deidara woke up groaning. "damn sun" he sighed and rolled over to his side, and frowned at the lack of warmth. He blinked his eyes open and stared at the ceiling. "morning, baby" Sasori said kissing the blonde's forhead. He redhead set the tray on the nightstand. Deidara smiled, "morning, Danna, yeah" Sasori slid under the covers and set the tray on his lap, Deidara cuddling up to his side. "I got rid of all the pills, cocaine, and whatever else I had." he said kissing the blonde again.<p>

"I'm so proud of you, yeah!" Deidara said showering Sasori in kisses. The redhead smiled back. "good, cause this is all for you." he rubbed his nose against the blonde's. Deidara smiled, "guess what, yeah" Sasori quirked a brow, "what?" "I'm getting married~" the blonde said in a sing song voice. A gasp admitted from the redhead, "to whom?" Deidara giggled and poked Sasori on his nose, "to my silly Danna, yeah!" the redhead chuckled and kissed the blonde's head. "I love you Deidara" blue eyes sparkled up at shining brown ones. "I love you too, Danna"

**(1) Sakura is referred to as Pinky**

_**yeah, soooooo some fluffy endingd wazz now biotchs! Lol KakuHida coming soon for MailxJeevasxFTW and Sexy Stalker Chp 15 will be out soon too! so yeahhhhh hope yu likeyed my random story! Bai bai~**_


End file.
